


捕捉小猫头鹰之后的事

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 聪明好学的基利安在更衣室里的学习过程。
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Marco Verratti, Kylian Mbappé/Marco Verratti/Gianluigi Buffon
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆车。  
> 可能存在的OOC警告。  
> 他们在现实中是关系良好的队友（和前队友），文中描写纯属虚构。

维拉蒂有时候会幻想，如果那个男人愿意操他，会是怎样的感觉。

Gigi比他高那么多，可以把他完全笼罩在自己的阴影下——话说回来，很多人都可以做到这一点——把他按倒在床上，整个身体压上来，或是把他按在墙面上，埋头在他的脖颈后侧吸吮。不管是哪样，他都无法逃脱，他也不想逃脱——那可是那个人啊，他为什么要逃？

维拉蒂以前从未想过Gigi会到这里来，除开国家队征召，他们竟会有这样的同队机会。他们的年龄差快比上身高差一样不可思议，他仰慕对方，敬佩对方，让他羞于承认的是，在很久以前他就曾经偷偷把对方当做自己的性幻想对象。想象着Gigi如何按住他的双手(他打赌对方一只手就可以做到)，另一只手则在他的后穴里搅动，他被咕啾咕啾的水声羞得眼眶都开始发红，对方却好整以暇地继续给他扩张。想象着Gigi如何用自己灵巧有力的手指戏弄他，又是如何用那火热顶在他的穴口前，但他想象不出来，被这个男人狠狠地艹进去是怎样的感觉——

他马上就要知道了。

对方知道维拉蒂已经自己做过准备了，因此并没有像他想象中的那样用手指探进去、细致地在他身体里摸索，而是直接顶在了穴口。不得不说他有一点点失望，但是他又能说什么呢？维拉蒂跪在更衣室的座位上——Gigi的座位，当然了——额头贴着柜门上印着的名字，性幻想成真的时刻，他很想转过去看着对方的脸，可又不敢——这一切像梦一样，他只要背过身闭上眼，就不会从梦里醒来，为此他宁愿把自己的后背展露在对方眼前。

“你把自己准备得真好，”身后的人说，“我现在真的有点羡慕他了。”

维拉蒂咬着嘴唇不说话，只从鼻腔里发出难耐的闷哼。那根粗大的柱体已经顶进来了，很慢，却带着一股不容拒绝、绝不退缩的气势。

“不说些什么吗？”那个人——并不是Gigi，是比他高大，却比他还要小上好几岁的基利安——抓着他的腰，现在他们已经贴在一起了，对方比他大一号的身材可以轻松地将他覆盖，被压制、被禁锢的感觉让他瞬间进入状态。那双厚唇压在他的后颈上温柔地亲吻，贴着他的耳廓随意地说，“你可以叫他的名字，我保证不会生气的。”

维拉蒂伏在柜门上一声不吭。身后的年轻人游刃有余地开始抽插，好像自己已经是这里的王，把一切都握进了自己的拳头，哪怕是在更衣室里艹队里的前辈这种事，做出来也不担心被人看到。

他却不一样，答应基利安这荒唐的要求是他愚蠢，拿自己在国家队的前辈与领袖、现在的同队队友当性幻想对象是他无耻，但被压在Gigi的座位上操干实在有些过分——“是你自愿的不是吗？”基利安把他堵在这里时这样问他。更让维拉蒂抬不起头的是，跪在那个人的座位上，屁股里插着年轻人的阴茎，他居然会感到有些异样的兴奋。

但他并不想让身后的基利安知道。原谅他吧，在这个耀眼新星的面前，维拉蒂还想给自己保留一分年长者的尊严。

年轻的基利安并没有进一步追问他，只是按着他的腰不断操进去，然后再拔出来，没什么章法，也不懂什么节奏。可就像看他踢球一样，单是那力道和冲劲儿就足够“让人高潮”了。维拉蒂被紧紧压在柜门上，脆弱娇嫩的内壁瑟缩着，他忍耐不住地闷哼，这简直像是折磨。穴口被快速又莽撞的进出摩擦得有点痛，甬道里的嫩肉又被用力地来回顶撞，他有一种要被艹穿的错觉。

年轻人的手挪到了他的屁股上，一边一只地抓在手里。他的屁股还不错，维拉蒂知道，虽然并不是很大，但弧度很可爱——这可不是他自己说的——而且手感也不错。显然基利安也是这么想的，一面用力地撞进他的身体里，一面抓着他的臀瓣不停揉捏。维拉蒂敢肯定那里会留下对方的手印，基利安实在有些不知轻重——又或许他是故意的，一定要在他身上留下些痕迹？他想让对方轻一点，却实在张不开口，事到如今维拉蒂不想再在这年轻人面前示弱了。

基利安虽然完全没有撞在正确的地方上——完全没有，但他真的够大，在维拉蒂的身体里横冲直撞的感觉是任何按摩棒都比不了的，那种被一个真正存在的人占有、填满的感觉让他神情恍惚，几乎要流出眼泪来。他曾无数次地幻想过自己在富有经验又技巧十足的人身下被干到喷水，却从没想过这样的愣头青也会让他控制不住自己。

“你觉得他会用什么姿势干你？”基利安问他，“你喜欢背后位是吗？喜欢让他像操一只小母狗一样操你，是吗？嗯？你是吗，他的小母狗？”

“闭、闭嘴！”维拉蒂被基利安突然的羞辱打得措手不及，他猜到对方不太高兴——谁会喜欢自己被当做另一个人的替代品呢？可这也太过了，他总以为基利安还是个乖巧的大男孩儿，却没想到从提出这个荒唐的要求开始，一切就已经脱轨了。他要怎么告诉年轻的基利安，性幻想不是暗恋——他发疯似的喜爱那种被比他高大的人压制着操进身体的感觉，但那不意味着他们之间会有更多的东西，不管是和Gigi，还是和他。

“或者，你喜欢这样吗？”年轻人突然抱起他的大腿，就着他的上半身撑在柜子上的力量，试图让他转过身来。维拉蒂挣扎着，他的身体悬空，两只脚完全碰不到可以支撑的地方。年轻人粗大的阴茎在他身体里摩擦转动，敏感的内壁不住地收缩，维拉蒂可怜兮兮的呻吟着，声音软软的毫无力量可言。他在对方的桎梏下无力逃脱，正像是一只被猎手抓在手中扑棱翅膀的小猫头鹰一样。

“别这样，别这样，快把我放下来......啊！”小猫头鹰话音中带上了哭腔，用黏糊糊的法语向对方请求着，话说到一半，就因为身体的旋转惊叫出声。

“让我从背后艹你，是因为不想看到我的脸，对吗？”基利安现在可以看到小猫头鹰的眼睛了，又大又亮，眼眶湿润通红，冰蓝色的眼睛艰难地聚焦，却始终落不到他脸上。

“呜......”

“你还想逃避，以为看不到我的脸，就可以假装我是他了？”

旋转过来之后，那根巨大性器的顶端就顶在他身体里最敏感的地方上，可是现在却一动不动，年轻人浑然不知自己已经拿住了对方的命门，还在一步步地逼问他。维拉蒂大腿颤抖着，几乎就要向基利安求饶，让他别再这样折磨自己，但他还在内心挣扎，就被年轻人往前轻轻一顶的动作彻底破防。

“等、等等，啊啊——”那种快感让他打了个激灵，穴口一下子缩紧，连大腿根都不由自主的抽搐了一下。

“咦，是这里吗？原来如此——”基利安看上去真的没什么经验，他对自己只是小幅度的动作就引起了小猫头鹰这样剧烈的反应感到有些吃惊，但聪明如他瞬间就反应了过来。年轻人开始顶着那个地方不断顶撞，就像在把玩自己新发现的玩具。维拉蒂再也忍不住嘴里那些淫叫，开了窍的年轻人太可怕，在对方的操干下他几乎没有喘息的机会。

身体已经被完全打开，屁股被不停撞击着，肌肤相贴的啪啪声在空荡的更衣室里格外响亮。但维拉蒂已经完全顾不上羞耻了，他快要到了。基利安把他抱在怀里，让他的大腿打开、环在对方腰上，两条有力的手臂将他抱起，小猫头鹰的脑袋靠在对方宽阔的肩膀上——这个年轻人已经长成了一个可靠的青年，不管是在球场上，还是在这种时候。在内心深处，他知道自己可以信任对方，可以把自己交给他，只是在这之前，维拉蒂从没想过自己会被一个比他小这么多岁的年轻人抱起来操弄。但现在他发现，双脚完全离地，整个身体都被对方抱在怀里，对方插在他体内的性器仿佛成了支撑他的支柱，这感觉还不错，很快他就把一开始的不安抛到了脑后。

“喜欢吗？这样是不是特别爽？”基利安也有些气息不稳，这个体格娇小的前辈现在完全倚靠在他怀里——别看个儿小，他可真不轻，不然也不会有手感这么好的屁股和大腿了——更何况，他的阴茎被紧紧绞住，那些嫩肉包裹着茎体，每次他往外抽出时都恋恋不舍地挽留，几乎让他以为那就是维拉蒂内心的想法。

当然不是，基利安一想到这里就不可避免地情绪下沉。他知道这只小猫头鹰从一开始就拿他当做替代品，对方想要被身材高大又成熟老练的Gigi按着操，而他也没想什么别的——得到对方的心什么的，没有，只是玩儿玩儿而已。何况基利安现在发现，这真的很爽，看着比他年长、在这更衣室待了许多年的小猫头鹰在他的操弄下露出痴态，甚至一会儿要被他干到高潮——

“怎么不回答？嗯？是我比较厉害，还是他干你干得更爽？”基利安收起那些胡思乱想，坏心眼地问着，“噢，我怎么忘了，你根本没被他干过啊。”

“别、别说了——”维拉蒂从不知道，这个连在镜头前都彬彬有礼又成熟冷静的年轻人竟然这么喜欢在做爱的时候叨叨来叨叨去，他恨不得让对方闭上嘴专心干他，可是对方话语间提到那个人又让他变得更敏感。

维拉蒂的阴茎被夹在两个身体中间，不断地被摩擦着，他想要去自己摸一摸，却又腾不出手。正在这时，他突然听到隐约的声响，被操干得昏昏沉沉的大脑还没反应过来，就看到基利安背后的那扇大门打开了。一个熟悉的高大身影从门打开的地方走了进来。怎么会？这种时候，他怎么会在？维拉蒂慌乱地想着。

他再也忍不住了，被发现的羞耻再加上敏感点一直被操弄的快感终于让他到达了顶点，他想要尖叫却没能发出声音，就这么抱着基利安的肩膀射了出来。

“Gigi——”


	2. Chapter 2

哇，噢——

Gigi走进来的时候只想到这个。

他当然注意到了维拉蒂平常时不时看过来的眼神，还有偷偷靠近的体温，不过这个场面倒真是没想过——基利安还真是个不得了的年轻人啊。

被他在内心夸奖了的基利安扭过头来，看到走进来的人之后眼里闪过一丝了然。年轻人轻松友善地对年长的门将笑了笑，然后扭头附在刚刚高潮的维拉蒂耳边，用保证可以让第三个人听到的声音说，“你还真的叫着Gigi的名字高潮了啊。”

更衣室里太热了，维拉蒂耳尖通红，眼眶通红，脸颊也通红。他有些焦躁，想让基利安别再故意说这些话，也想故作轻松地大声说些笑话掩饰过去，可是这样被年轻的基利安整个抱在怀里，甚至屁股里还插着对方的阴茎——难以想象这样的情况基利安居然都没有软下来——这种场景不管怎么掩饰都没什么说服力。为什么基利安可以这么坦然，这是维拉蒂没法理解的事情，而比对方淡定悠哉的态度更可怕的是，他甚至感觉那根埋在他身体里的阴茎变得比刚刚更大了。

年轻人太可怕了，不对，是基利安太可怕了。维拉蒂此刻对这个比他小了好几岁的超级新星有了更深刻的认识。他不知道的是，刚刚的高潮让穴肉瞬间绞紧，经验不多的基利安险些就此缴枪，只是他脱口而出Gigi的名字才让这个年轻人又冷静了下来。

Gigi也很淡定，就好像目睹两个队友在更衣室公然做爱（其中一个还在高潮时喊了他的名字）是什么稀松平常的事一样。他遵从着非礼勿视的原则走了过来，却听到了基利安那句话。年轻人啊，Gigi看着小猫头鹰圆圆的头顶，忍不住便伸出手摸了摸。

那抚摸实在太温柔，险些就让维拉蒂多想了。他及时地把思绪拉回来，却没能及时地闭上嘴巴。充满了高潮后的情欲的呻吟从嘴边流了出来，那只手顿了一下，然后离开了。维拉蒂咬住了嘴唇，在心里埋怨自己为什么总是学不会在合适的时候闭嘴，不管是在场上还是现在，这场面已经够难堪了，他可不想再说出什么引人误解、自讨苦吃的话来。

“小猫头鹰还没吃饱呢。”基利安说，“准确地说，我还没来得及喂给他，他就自己先高潮了。”

维拉蒂这才意识到基利安是在和Gigi说话。这太疯狂了，他在基利安的胳膊上挣扎了一下，想要逃脱这越发不妙的尴尬局面，可是对方的手臂却牢牢地钳住了他，甚至还暗示性地向上顶了两下——维拉蒂还记得他刚来到巴黎时的样子，现在的他比起那时成长得更加强壮了，肩膀宽阔厚实，腰臀富有力量，在绿茵场上冲刺的样子就像有永远使不完的力气。维拉蒂刚刚才在双重刺激下高潮，现在还在不应期，后穴里的嫩肉被这样折磨让他险些哭出来，他下意识地抱紧了年轻人的肩膀，从试图让双脚落地转变成试图向上挪移，好离开那根可怕的凶器。

两个男人在维拉蒂挣扎的片刻间迅速达成统一，基利安不知道维拉蒂为什么以前不主动一些，Gigi看上去并不像是会残忍拒绝他的人。但是，管他呢，虽然中断了一下，但现在是该继续享用他的前辈的时候了。基利安在球场上下的良好表现已经为他赢得诸多称赞，但也许并没有太多人注意到，在优秀成绩的表面之下，他是一个非常好学且谦虚的人，并且非常乐于分享。

Gigi让基利安坐到座位上，然后让他怀里的维拉蒂又转了个身——没错，基利安的阴茎还插在他的屁股里呢——这一圈摩擦让那根硬邦邦的性器在他的身体里又转了一圈，敏感的内壁下意识地裹紧，他说不出什么有意义的内容，只是一边急促地喘着气一边流出些哭腔。维拉蒂还没意识到情况的变化，直到一片布料贴在他的脸上、蹭到他的鼻尖，他懵懵懂懂地抬眼看去，Gigi正低着头看他。两双蓝眼睛的对视持续了几秒，维拉蒂才明白这意味着什么——

他抬起手想要去摸Gigi球裤的裤腰边缘，好把那条碍事的裤子扒下来，结果却突然失去平衡。基利安从后面捞起他架在对方腿上的两条大腿，把他抱在怀里，像是给小孩把尿一般的姿势让他被迫打开身体，那根硬挺的阴茎直直地插在他的屁股里，他好像整个人被钉在对方的身上一样。

这太羞耻了，在更衣室里，被年轻人这样抱着操，还是在另一个队友、他的前辈面前。维拉蒂羞得连脖子和胸膛都开始泛红，耳朵更是红得滴血。基利安贴上去咬住他薄薄的耳廓，小猫头鹰下意识地挣扎，但捕网越收越紧，从第二个猎手进入现场开始，他便早已失去了逃脱的机会。

“嘘......乖，放松，别怕。”Gigi的手从维拉蒂的头顶往下抚摸，直到抬起他的下巴，暗示地往前顶胯。维拉蒂听到那只对他说的熟悉而轻柔的意语，不由得安静了下来，他用鼻尖顶着那团已经撑起来的布料，慢慢用手把裤子褪了下来，现在他终于和自己的性幻想对象（的阴茎）贴在一起了。几乎是迫不及待地，维拉蒂伸出舌尖，从那根巨物的底端开始亲吻舔弄，一路舔到最顶上，把整根阴茎都弄得湿漉漉的。身后的基利安则抱着他的大腿让他上上下下地在另一根阴茎上移动，这让他只能扶着Gigi的大腿保持平衡，再小心翼翼地收起牙齿，用柔软的嘴唇和湿润的舌头提供服务。他可不想因为动作太剧烈而不小心伤到对方。

维拉蒂把那根贴在脸上（他甚至感觉那东西比他的脸还要长，太可怕了）的阴茎含进嘴里，但他发现自己好像没办法完全吃下去——这跟他以前想象的真是一模一样，只能一边努力吞进更多一点，一边用手照顾着下面的部分和囊袋。他希望能让Gigi爽到，虽然他对自己的技术也没有太大信心，何况基利安还在后面折磨他让他分心。

插在他屁股里的阴茎不断地撞在内壁上，整个甬道都被它填满，一点空余都没有，基利安的双臂好像不会累一样地抱着他。维拉蒂甚至有一种自己会被这个冲得过快、停不下脚步的年轻人从下往上直接操穿的错觉。

“慢一点，慢一点，你需要掌握一下节奏。”Gigi说，他的法语说的很好，有一点口音，但是说得清楚又明白，“不要一直那么用力，要有一些速度或角度上的变化......驯服小猫头鹰需要点技巧，不能抓得太紧，他可能会痛，然后就会试图飞走。”

基利安愣了一下，好像被提点到了什么要义，露出了一副“原来如此”的神情。当然，背对着他，嘴里塞着另一根阴茎的维拉蒂是没法看到的。小个子中场被两人夹在中间，身体被年轻的前锋折叠起来，这让他看上去更显得娇小，也更加对自己的处境无能为力。Gigi一边扶着他的下颌，引导着他吞吐阴茎的节奏，一边继续指导着年轻的基利安要如何操他的前辈。

“可以先慢一点，要找到他最敏感的地方，有一点突起，你应该可以感觉到......只要找到了，就可以把他......”把他怎样？被两个人一起干是一回事，一边被干一边听他们交流如何干他是另一回事，维拉蒂耳朵里听着Gigi的现场教学简直羞耻地想找个地方钻起来，但是Gigi还没有说完，“马尔科，用一用你的舌头......对，没错，就是这样，好乖。”

得到了夸奖的维拉蒂笑弯了眼睛，浓密又卷曲的睫毛像扇子一样扑闪了两下，更加细致地用舌头在顶端下面凹陷的沟槽处逡巡舔弄，每个角落都不放过。青筋凸起的地方尤其重点照顾，有些粗糙的舌面贴着那些筋脉游走，维拉蒂听到头顶上Gigi突然加重的喘息，感受着那双抓着他的下巴和脸颊的大手勉力控制着力道。他微微摇了摇头，想告诉对方不必那样控制自己，自己虽然个子小，但是......“你想让我粗暴一点吗？是那样吗，小家伙？小猫头鹰？温柔的性爱不够让你满足吗？”

没错，是的，叫我小家伙，然后把那根巨大的阴茎捅进来就好了，维拉蒂想告诉Gigi。

基利安还在摸索，他现在明白为什么在一切开始前应该先用手指给对方扩张了——那样他就能从一开始就用最简单的办法找到那一点了。但现在想那些也没什么用了，好在刚刚那一轮他确实在偶然间碰到了那个地方，现在找起来也不难。他感受着自己的性器顶端在柔软的内壁上不断摸索碾磨，终于来到了一个略微突起的地方，维拉蒂被他抱在臂弯里的大腿猛的颤抖了一下，年轻人就知道他终于找对了地方。

现在基利安非常庆幸刚刚开口邀请Gigi了，年长者的经验总是非常有用的，恰好他聪明又好学。

显然Gigi也发现他的学生成功找对了地方，他赞许地对年轻人笑了笑，然后一只手按住了维拉蒂的后脑，让那温暖又湿润的口腔吞下更多。“只要找对了地方，哪怕用慢一点的速度也可以让他很快就向你投降。”

天啊——维拉蒂不知道局面怎么会变成这样，为什么在这种时候会有Gigi这么优秀的老师，基利安又为什么会在这种事上这么聪明好学一点就通。基利安不再胡乱用力地顶撞他，而是顶在他最敏感的位置慢慢打转碾磨。慢工出细活，年轻人小幅度地挺腰，让顶端不断地戳弄那处突起。怀里的前辈很快便被他干得浑身发抖，连嘴里的东西都快要含不住，一只手从Gigi的yj上拿下来，扶在了基利安的大腿上，像是在努力支撑着自己。

“怕什么，你难道不信任我们吗？有我和Gigi在，不会让你从这两根阴茎上掉下去的。”

维拉蒂呜呜嗯嗯地说不出话，他的嘴已经被Gigi的性器填得满满当当了，进行到现在他甚至感觉嘴唇和舌头都已经有些发麻，腮帮也酸酸的，吞咽不下的口水从嘴角滑落，哪里还顾得上去回答问题。基利安也不急，只是一会儿顶住敏感点来回地磨蹭，一会儿又稍稍离开，只让阴茎顶端轻轻地蹭过去，才几个来回，他就已经深谙掌握节奏之道。什么羞耻，什么尊严，都已经被抛到脑后，维拉蒂有些恍惚，他敢肯定，现在对方如果抓着他的大腿逼问他到底是谁的小母狗，他绝对没办法再像刚才那样斥责对方——幸好有Gigi堵着我的嘴，总不至于语无伦次地求基利安快点把我操烂，维拉蒂迷迷糊糊地想着。

快要到了，基利安能感觉到自己被夹得太紧，于是也不再控制自己，干脆重新加快速度，每一下都准确地撞在那突起的一点上。在刚刚若即若离的折磨之后，维拉蒂几乎立刻便被这样故意的蛮干搞得崩溃，偏偏整个身体都被对方圈住，向上逃脱的通道又被Gigi封堵，他蜷缩在这两个男人为他布置的狭小囚笼里——可这也是他自愿的不是吗？

“马尔科，小猫头鹰，这次我绝对可以喂饱你吧？”基利安的超长待机也终于到达终点，敏感点被精液击打冲刷的快感让维拉蒂下意识地绞紧了后穴，娇嫩的内壁推挤着年轻人的性器，像是要把最后一滴都榨得干干净净。

基利安竟然没有用套子——被当家前锋射得满满的维拉蒂这才意识到。年轻人还能如何占有他？从被抱紧不能动弹的双腿，到完全被圈在对方怀里的后背和肩膀，再到被阴茎塞满、被精液灌满的后穴，如果说现在的小猫头鹰还有哪里不是属于基利安的，那大概也就只剩下这张嘴了。

维拉蒂甚至不知道自己是什么时候射的。丢人啊，这也太快了，他想着，而且Gigi都还没有......

“虽然你和基利安都已经结束了，但也不要在这个时候走神啊。”Gigi的手大到可以整个儿兜住他的后脑，但是他并没有用力，没有不管不顾地冲进狭窄紧致的最深处。高大又温柔的男人笼罩着他，把维拉蒂圈在自己的阴影里，但那只大手只是轻轻揉着他的后脑，慢慢地引导着他吞吐的节奏。就这样一直到最后才渐渐加快速度，直到在最后的冲刺后射在了维拉蒂的嘴里。

太多了，维拉蒂努力地吞咽，却也免不了有一丝白浊顺着嘴角流下来。后面的基利安已经退了出来，被射了满腔的精液正在往下滑，被阴茎一起带了出去，滴滴哒哒地落在地上。基利安侧头看着他，像个好奇心大增的小孩子，欣赏着这个在球场上火爆、在球场下爱闹爱玩儿的更衣室前辈上下两头都被操干得流出精液的淫荡样子。

维拉蒂自己完全没有发觉，他还在专心给Gigi做最后的服务，一面吞咽着射进喉咙的精液，一面用已经疲惫麻木的舌头舔弄着逐渐软下去的柱体和顶端——现在他终于可以把尺寸逐渐变小的阴茎整个含进嘴里而不必害怕感到窒息了。Gigi注定不会在这里久留，巴黎不是他的家，维拉蒂心里明白得很，这次偶然也许是唯一的机会，他只想尽力给对方一次完美服务。

等到他终于恋恋不舍又有些得意地把嘴里的阴茎吐出来时，基利安早已放下了他的双腿，改成体贴地扶着他的腰让他在自己的大腿上坐稳。Gigi把维拉蒂额头上汗湿的碎发抹到一边，手指从额角到颧骨慢慢地下移，抚过小猫头鹰侧脸上的几颗痣，动作轻柔得好像那是精美壁画上画龙点睛添上的金粉，生怕自己的动作会伤到它。

“真乖，你做的真好。”Gigi说着，然后又抬起头看着还被维拉蒂垫在屁股底下的基利安，“不得不说，你的学习速度真让人吃惊，效果也很好......看看这小家伙现在的样子就知道了。”

“小家伙”，基利安也很想这么称呼维拉蒂，不过他有点担心清醒后的小猫头鹰会不太乐意，毕竟自己是比他小那么多岁的后辈。想到这里又有些难得的不服气，他暗自决定下一次把对方操得晕晕乎乎的时候，他也要叫对方“小家伙”，还要让他可怜兮兮地求饶才行——丝毫没有考虑到对方可能并不想和他有下一次的可能性。

维拉蒂摸了一把嘴角的精液，然后在Gigi的注视下把手指放在唇边一一舔舐干净。他已经射了两次，现在从上面的嘴巴到下面的大腿，还有那个被使用了很久的洞口，全都宣告罢工。疲惫感让他有些昏昏欲睡，他把额头靠上Gigi的胯部，身体的重量压了上去，若不是基利安一直贴心地给他当坐垫，又扶着他的腰，恐怕这只小猫头鹰早就晕头转向地摔下枝头。

“看来把他累坏了......正好去浴室清理一下吧。”Gigi从年轻人手上接过自己的国家队后辈，基利安看着这个久负盛名的可靠门将把维拉蒂抱在怀里，轻松得不像是抱起一个成年男性（他自己的手臂在长时间的动作下早就酸得不行了）——话又说回来，他这位前辈确实长得很娇小，此刻缩在Gigi怀里真的像一只在白日里安眠的小猫头鹰，平常闪闪发亮的大眼睛被藏在薄薄的眼皮后面，他安心地睡着，看上去对周围的危险一无所知。

基利安觉得有点累，但同时那种亢奋的感觉却无法消退。他看着Gigi抱着维拉蒂消失浴室门口，决定跟上前去。


End file.
